Moonlight Sinata
by MrsJadeLupin
Summary: Jade Beuregarde, a blueberry girl runs away from James Wonkas factory after something goes terribly wrong. Now to flee from danger she takes on a new carer Remus Lupin, who turns her from half breed, to tribreed... RLOC. set post POA R&R please
1. Testing on a Blueberry

**A/N: **Yay i finnally decided to start off my fanfic, yes its a slight Catcf/Hp crossover but its mostly Hp, or Rl in my case ;D and yup the girl is my main character her history was made in a few Rp's but im moving her on to hogwarts now . R&R please... but please dont flame TT flames are ebill!!!! Oh and this story is more based on the summer that Jade and RL have together

**Testing on a Blueberry**

**  
** It was a normal day in James's disturbing chocolate factory, the chocolate trees were chocolate, the candy marshmallows turn you into ferrets and Jade's still testing the evil sweets he makes. James Wonka is the younger brother of Willy Wonka the eccentric chocolate maker, although James is much, much more evil than Willy, because all the sweets that James makes, dements, twists and transforms the eater into horrible things instead of making the eater happy and joyful. James is about 5 ft 6 inches and is actually quite skinny even through his job. He has short black hair with blue highlights like his brothers but it sticks out at the back and sides, he always wears his purple and blue banded top hat and a dark blue overcoat wherever he goes, and his cane… his cane gives off a magical presence and a dark one at that, James is not normal though, he is, infact a vampire and a wizard. But this story isn't too much about James, its more about his candy tester, Jade Beuregarde, a little girl of 12… a little Blue girl of 12 actually, Jade was born a blueberry girl from her mother Violet, Violet devoured one of Willy's test candies which transformed her into a blueberry, which was passed on to her mysteriously born little girl. James has taught Jade over the years, he's passed on his knowledge of witchcraft and wizardry to her and taught her how to make candy and brew high levelled potions. Jade isn't too tall, she's 4 ft 9 inches, and she's not about the right size for a 14 year old, Jade has shoulder length dark blue hair, sky blue skin and a W wonka tester scar on the middle of her forehead. Jade is a little more 'different' than she thinks though, and that is the story that you're going to hear.

"Jade! It's testing time, get here NOW!" James didn't seem too happy today, a little shaky actually. Jade walked over to where James was standing and glared at him, today she was wearing an old outfit of her mothers, blue trousers and undershirt with a blue overcoat of the same colour, little yellow buttons and a scarlet belt around her waste. It was most definitely her favourite outfit. Jade looked a little peeved today too, "I'm having a break today James! You NEVER give me a break!"

James just gave her a funny look and Jade new exactly what was about to follow. "I NEVER GIVE YOU A BREAK DO I? HOW ABOUT WHEN IM TEACHING YOU STUFF, HELPING YOU OUT, NONE OF THAT'S HAVING A BREAK IS IT?! You little stuck up brat!"

Jade just scowled at him, she new he was right, he had always helped her and she wouldn't know magic if it weren't for him, but all the more she just walked away from him "I'm taking the day off anyway, so don't try and stop me." James started to get slightly angry on the fact she was defying him now, he Hated being defied and especially by a kid!

"Your not going anywhere you little sht, Accio!" He pointed his cane at Jade and she came flying back towards him, looking slightly puzzled. "Arg…" James just smiled at her.

"We are the music makers, and we are the dreamers of the dreams…"

Jade was slightly puzzled at that comment, but she was getting used to it, he'd been saying a lot of random things lately "and that means?"

"How am I supposed to know, Willy taught it to me!" Jade laughed and turned around to look at him "so what do you want me to test anyway?" James looked to the little door labelled 'scanning room'. "I was actually going to test on you to check whether your juice levels were o.k. You said you'd been having stomach aches lately so I thought it best" Jade nodded, looked at the door and walked towards it, leaving James still standing there thinking "are you coming then James?"

Once in the scanning room Jade walked up to a human sized test tube in the middle of the room and climbed inside it as some little oompa loompas strapped some wires to her body, once the door on the testing facility was closed the tube began to fill up with a green substance. "Don't worry Jade you can breath in that liquid, it's a special scanning liquid designed by yours truly!" Some of the oompa loompas gave him a slight scowl "ok then, it was designed by the oompa loompas too! Now initiate the scanner, Jade close your eyes unless you want to go blind." Jade did so and just floated there for a second. A red light was scanning the testing facility that Jade was now floating in, after a minuet Jade opened her eyes again to see James looking at a machine monitor behind her, he plainly looked at the screen for about 3 minuets and then looked back at Jade. "There's something clotting one of your veins, it could be dried juice, or a seed… but hopefully not..." Jade slightly tilted her head; the last time there was a seed stuck in clotting up her arteries she nearly died. "I think wed better get rid of whatever it is though."

"Yes please" James nodded and set the oompa loompas to try and extract the unfriendly clot.

"It'll take about 10 minuets and hopefully you'll be ok" Jade smiled and blinked, watching the machines around her send red lasers around the room. One of them hit Jade in the chest, then the arm then the… The last laser didn't hit Jade instead it hit another machine, setting it on fire. James looked alarmed and headed for the the testing facility where Jade was to unlock it, but as he ran the fire grew and set more machines alight, "Jade! Everyone GET OUT NOW!" as he shouted the oompa loompas ran outside to go and get the fire equipment. James was about to summon his broomstick when he realised he didn't have his cane, without his cane he couldn't perform magic. As he was about to run forward, the air vent fell down in front of him on fire, he realised he couldn't go any further and had to go back, he could barley see Jade in the flames now. "im sorry…" as he was running back a red beam of light hit him in right in between the eyes, causing him to collapse.

Jade opened her eyes again and realised what was happening, "James! JAMES WHERE ARE YOU!" as she looked out of the containment she was trapped in she noticed the figure lying on the floor, she could only see it slightly through the flames but she it was James. "James… No I don't want to die here! What did James teach me before…?" Jade closed her eyes and thought back to when she was 9 years old…

_A young Jade was running around in the chocolate room, while James watched her, smiled and walked over to her. As he was approaching her Jade looked at him closed her eyes and smiled "Hey-a Mr.Won-ka!" She chanted. James had a slightly more serious face on now, he knelt down to Jade's height and looked her in the eyes. "Jade, you realise you have a power greater than many people have?" Jade looked confused but still nodded. "I'm going to teach you how to use the blueberrious okay?" Jade nodded and smiled, "It may be hard for you to control at first, and you should only ever use it in times of need. Now emerge into deep thought, and repeat after me. Blueberrious Polarias" Jade closed her eyes, emerged into deep thought and repeated "Bluebarriouse Polariss" well as best as she could anyway. James just laughed and smiled._

"_You'll get it when you're older but practice with this okay." James handed Jade a little blue wand with green swirls around it. "It was made to control your powers, your mother used it."_

Jade reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand and looked at it. "I still don't know what he meant that day but I hope it works for both of our sakes…" Jade closed her eyes for a second "Blueberrious Polarias… Blueberrious POLARIAS!" a blue light emitted out of her wand, covered her in vale of light and smashed the glass in front of her, Now it was for getting out of the containment, as she climbed out of the hole in front of her another machine fell down near her and a wall of fire emereged in front of her, "Lets hope this works" she sighed and ran through the fire, to her amazement it didn't hurt her. She ran to James's unconscious body on the floor and dragged it to the not too far exit away from them and dragged it outside. "James, please wake up…" Jade placed her lips to his and gave him the kiss of life and forced a wonka-vite down his throat, she waited for 3 minuets worrying, 'the Wonka-vite doesn't work when the eater is dead!' she thought to herself, which made her worry more and more until...

"JAMES!!!" Jade hugged him until he pushed her away with all the might he had.

"Get off me you stupid little girl!" He looked at the blue light surrounding Jade and grinned "I see you finally managed to pull off the blueberrious… Good..." Jade didn't like how he was sounding; he had a more vicious tone in his voice.

"James… are you, ok?" James just smiled and attempted to grab Jade, but Jade successfully dodged it "JAMES. Leave me alone!"

"You do realise you belong to me Jade? NOW COME HERE!" Jade shook her head and ran off towards the window, its lucky she was on the first floor. Confused and crying she ran out of the factory grounds and as far as she could go until her legs gave up, she sat down on a curve with her head in her hands not knowing what to do "Why… what could have caused it… He was perfect before the fire…" She just sat there staring at the floor for a while until a Man walked up to her; he had short dark brown hair, a small brown moustache and quite a few deep looking scars over his face. He was also wearing slightly old fashioned cloths, a brown waistcoat, a white shirt, and a dark greenish blue vest and a pair of light black trousers and a normal pair of black shoes.

"Are you ok?" Jade looked behind her, one hand clutching on to her wand in her pocket, the other sweeping her hair out of her face. She looked him in the eyes "You have the same eyes as me…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it was a bit short, ill work on the next chapter when i get time.**  
**


	2. Remus Lupin

**A/N: **gah im awfully sorry that the last chapter was all in bold, i would change it but if i do then the storys doomed! oh and sorry for short chapter... heh. P.S.: Yay for Remus J Lupin. R&R please!

**Remus Lupin**

The guy standing in front of Jade looked closely into her eyes, as if he was staring directly at her soul, for all Jade new he could have been, they both stared at each other for a few seconds and then the guy smiled and spoke, "your right, we do. Well what a coincidence" he laughed a little and resumed his warm smile, amazingly even though Jade was so distressed about what had just happened she also laughed and smiled, but soon released another small sigh remembering her current conditions. The guys smile faded ever so slightly as he outstretched his hand and lifted up Jade's bowed head. "Never got an answer for the question I asked you a second ago did I?" Jade looked into his eyes again, she felt she could trust him that she could tell him anything, even though she had only just met him 2 seconds ago, she didn't even know his name. She sighed again and opened her mouth to speak, yet no words came out, she tried again and again but still nothing until at last "I can't describe it… I don't know how, all I know is im not o.k. I have nowhere to go and im cold" she sighed again, gave a slight shiver and bowed her head again. "And by the way… what's your name?" The guy smiled slightly at the last comment "My names Remus Lupin, im headed to my house not too far from here, I don't know whether you can trust me or not but would you like to come stay there for a while until your ready…" he lowered his voice a bit "its not like we can have a witch stranded on the streets" he smiled again and looked down at her hand still in her pocket holding her wand. She looked slightly shocked that he knew about magic, she gave him the confused look and he gave a slight chuckle "you should keep that thing a little more cloaked, plus your kind of blue and have wings sticking out of your back so it's slightly easy for a wizard to figure it out." Jade smiled too at this. "I should've guessed it was because of that. And, I suppose staying at your house for a little while couldn't hurt… can it?" Remus shook his head, but then a slight look of grief came over his face, "but you must leave before the next full moon, okay?" Jade looked at him and smiled slightly. "Its ok Mr.Lupin, I've faced much worse things than werewolf's before" Remus looked extremely shocked at this remark, and returned the confused look that jade had given him a few minuets ago "heh, I've had a lot of studies on all sorts of exotic animals, half breeds and magic creatures. James used to teach me a lot of things…" Remus looked slightly dazed by that name, but shook it off and smiled. "So, shall we go? And call me Remus, oh and talking about it… you still haven't told me your name" Jade laughed a little and got up off the curve she was sitting on. "My names Jade, Jade Beuregarde"

While they were walking through to Remus's house Jade told Remus about where she came from, what she is, and even got the courage to tell him what happened that night. "Were here". Jade looked at the little cottage in front of her and then at the surroundings, they were in a huge a forest quite far away from any towns. "It's not much but it's the only place I could find that suits my 'circumstances'" Jade smiled and looked at him. "It's so pretty Remus!" Remus looked a little embarrassed, he'd never heard anyone call his house pretty before, he'd heard small before… but that's all "why, uh thank you Jade" Remus walked up to the little door and tapped it with his wand. "Alohomora" the door opened and they both walked inside a small living room with all sorts of magical objects on the table and on the mantle of the fireplace, jade gave a little wow and looked around a little. Remus put his jacket on the coat hanger and smiled at Jade's little ohs and ahs as she walked around. "Now, I have a little guest bedroom just up the hallway, it's a little small, but we can adjust that if you like" he smiled at jade and sat down. A little later Jade emerged from the bedroom and sat down on the couch, Remus had accio'd a lot of her stuff here for her, and jade had just sorted it all out. "Is everything ok for you Jade?" Remus had just emerged from the kitchen with two cups of hot chocolate. Jade nodded. "Now from what you've told me im guessing you like chocolate? Because I have here a nice cup of hot chocolate, it'll help warm you up." He gave Jade a warm smile again, Jade didn't know why but his smile seemed to make her feel nice inside, Jade took a sip of her Hot chocolate and looked at Remus, "Thankyou for letting me stay here with you, I don't know where I'd be if you hadn't came along." Remus took a sip of his hot chocolate and smiled. "You'd be on the night bus most probably, but its no problem you staying here, it's nice to have some company sometimes." Jade gave no answer to what Remus had just said because she was asleep on a cushion now; Remus smiled, got up and carried her to her room. After he put her down and tucked her into bed, he crouched down and whispered in her ear "Sweet Dreams Jade".


	3. Diagon Ally

**Diagon Ally**

The next morning Jade woke up to a loud Bang, she quickly got out of bed, grabbed her wand and ran down the hallway to see what had made the noise, but instead of finding some vicious monster in the living room she found Remus getting up off the floor rubbing his head and holding two letters in his hand. Jade ran over to him and helped him up. "Are you ok Remus? What happened?" Remus blushed slightly and chuckled "I… uh… kind of fainted; you see an owl just delivered these with the daily prophet, this ones addressed to you. It seems Albus Dumbledore knows you're here Jade" He handed Jade one of the two letters he had in his hand; Jade took it and stared at it for a second.

_Ms .Beuregarde_

_Spare Bedroom_

_Remus Lupin's Cottage_

_London_

Jade found this sightly weird; no one knew she was here but Remus and herself, yet she had this letter in her hand, addressed to her. She turned it over and there was a little emblem on the letter, sealing the flap down, 4 animals and a H… Jade only new one place where the letter could of came from, and that's Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. She opened it up quickly and started reading it;

_Dear ms. Beuregarde_

_  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have been trying to get this letter to you for 2 years, but your recent carer did not wish for you to come, we know of your current circumstances and wish for you to join us, you may decline if you want, but it is advised for your welfare for you to come to Hogwarts. _

_If you accept to join us then you shall be starting in 3rd year, we feel you already know a lot more magic than a lot of 3rd years but you are of right age.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall_

_**All necessary books and equipment for first year students:**_

At the bottom of the parchment was a list of course books, equipment and uniform needed. Jade ignored that for the time being and put her attention to the other piece of parchment in the letter, this one was a permission form for weekend trips to hogsmeade during the school year. Jade looked up to Remus who was reading his too, after a moment he looked at Jade and smiled. "You first?" Remus looked as excited as Jade was. "Ok then… I have officially been accepted to Hogwarts!" Jade jumped up and down in joy and then tried to peak at Remus's. "Well, now it does look like you'll be stuck with me for your school year too, because ive been asked to be the next Defence against the Dark Arts teacher." He smiled at Jade and Jade smiled back. "I'm surprised they even want me around that school though… what with me being a…" Remus sighed and Jade's disappointed sigh followed it. "Remus, just because you have lycanthropy doesn't make you an evil man, from what I've learnt about you in the last night, you seem like an amazing man, not an evil being…" Remus went to disagree but Jade silenced him with a slight hushing sound "I know you're a little different on the full moon, but that's only your instincts as a wolf." Remus looked at her, he looked a little too tired to fight back, and so he left it there and sat down in the armchair behind him. "Now I think we should we make a trip to diagon ally a little later? Although to tell you the truth im not too sure on how I can pay for your stuff Jade, I can barley afford mine…" Jade looked a little shocked at this, not because he had just admitted he was indeed poor but because he thought he was going to be buying her stuff for her, Jade giggled and sat down on the arm of the chair next to him "Oh, Remus I'm buying my stuff, I have a gringotts vault, I've been paid for all the times I've been tested on by James and im the only one who has the key" Jade lifted up a little key that was attached to her necklace "I have to wear it everywhere, I told James I'd lost it and he believed me, but he still paid the galleons into the bank, if you want I can buy you your things too?" Remus smiled and laughed a little, "Oh no Jade, it's ok, I do have a few galleons in the bank and they should do me fine, now go get dressed and ill make some breakfast.

After breakfast Remus owled off the reply letters and walked over to the fire place and picked up a little bag of dust, and ushered Jade to come over to him. Jade, never have seen floo powder before, looked a little curious at the bag held in front of her. "It's floo powder Jade, its not harmful, now, if your all ready I want you to step in the fire place, say 'Diagon ally' Very clearly and sprinkle some floo powder over the fire, O.k.?" Jade nodded and walked into the fire "I'll be right behind you don't you worry" The thing Jade saw before she disappeared into the flames was Remus's warm smile, 'what is it with his smile… there something about it, It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside' She thought to herself, but before she could think anymore she appeared in a fireplace in a bookshop, she got up from the floor of the fireplace and dusted herself off. Luckily she managed to get out of the fireplace just in time, before she new it Remus had zoomed appeared behind her with a loud 'thud', Jade looked at him and giggled slightly "well that was fun…" Remus chuckled and walked out of the fireplace. "Now, shall we go and get your money from gringotts?" Jade smiled and walked on into large street full of witches and wizards, Jade smiled slightly, it had been a while since she was back with the magical community. "This place makes the factory seem dull and boring." Remus smiled a little and remembered Hogwarts. "Well then, you should see Hogwarts, its twenty times better than this place" Jade gave a little 'ooo' and walked on looking in all the windows around her, seeing Brooms and gobstones, Owls and cats, and a whole load of books. Before they new it they were at Gringotts, the largest wizarding bank in the world. As they walked in Jade shivered slightly, Remus noticed this but ignored it, once at the other end of the hall they handed the goblin there keys and got into the mining kart that would take them to there vault. Once the goblin got in he closed the door, and in the croaky voice that all goblins have, "Vault 967" Jade hid behind Remus slightly after she nearly jumped out of her skin from the goblin and then the fast moving vault, while on the way, the goblin gave a little glare towards Remus, Remus just gave him a slight growl back, but before anything else could be said or done the mine cart stopped moving and they arrived at vault 967, Jades vault. Jade handed the key to the goblin and backed away slightly. Click, clunk, clunk, click and the door opened, revealing many mountains of gold and jewels, Remus stood there speechless, never in his life had he seen so much gold in one bank vault. "I thought you said he was a selfish git Jade" Jade giggled slightly. "I said he can be a selfish git, sometimes. Anyway he has to pay me a lot to be tested on, I've been deranged and disfigured a Lot, so it's also like insurance money" she smiled, picked out a few handful of galleons and put them in her pocket. "Now shall we go to your vault?" Remus shook his head. "Its ok I have all the money I have here." He picked out a 3 galleons and a few sickles, Jade looked shocked, then had an idea she went into her vault and picked out a few galleons, signalled the goblin to lock it up and walked over to Remus, who was now shaking his head "no, no I cant take your money Jade, its yours!" Jade coughed pulled out his hand and put the galleons in it. "Actually it's yours, its rent for letting me stay with you" Remus smiled 'she's too kind, but I don't feel right, but… I suppose I can take it as rent' he thought to himself "thank you Jade, ill pay you back." Jade shook her head and shouted "Rent!".

Once outside they both split up to go and buy there things they needed, after Jade had gone and got her books, robes and equipment she made her way over to Ollivanders wands and walked in through the black wooden door. Slightly startled by the ringing bell on the door and then by a grey frizzy haired man. As she walked over to the counter he gave her a funny look and then smiled showing a slimmer of his pearly white teeth, "A blueberry hey. I haven't seen one of your kind since Violet Beuregarde." Normally Jade would be angry at someone saying 'one of your kind' but she was too intrigued on how he new her mother. Mr. Ollivander took in the confused look on Jades face "Oh yes, I know your mother, she was the only customer that we ever had to make a custom made wand for, its quite peculiar actually, we tried all the combinations in the shop but none were compatible, in the end we made her a staff, it's the only thing we could fit the power of a wangdoodle wing into…" Jade snapped out of the daze she was in, completely amazed. "Well you've just answered my question actually… I came in wondering what my wand was made out of." She retrieved a dark green wand with a little blue jewel on the end of it out of her pocket, Mr. Ollivander looked at it in glee "One of my finest hand crafted, you do know how to extend it don't you?" Jade shook her head and Mr. Ollivander smiled at her "we based that wand around your mothers powers, you have to use the blueberrious to activate it, you have to say the basic 'extendio' spell you see, but with blueberrious at the beginning, only you can trigger that, it gives it the extra burst of power and the power, most importantly, from your heart. Go on, try it" he ushered his hand to tell her to go on, Jade hesitated for the moment, but she had done it before, in the scanning room last night… She didn't even want to remember that and without thinking "Blueberrious extendio" before her eyes the jewel at the end of wand glowed a bright blue and surrounded the wand, the light getting bigger and bigger, once the light faded Jade was amazed, her wand was now a huge green staff with a blue jewel on top being held in by leaf looking wooden pieces, the bottom was blue and shaped like a pitchfork but with a little red jewel on the fork, and to top it all off there were two lighter green vines spiralling around the staff pole at the top and bottom there were two leaves on both sides of the vines. Jade stared at it for a moment until Mr. Ollivander spoke, "It's a beauty isn't it, I put a lot of hard work into that and it's a one of a kind, now, retendio" he ushered his hand again. "Blueberrious Retendio" the staff did the same thing as before but in reverse, Jade was about to ask him something else but the door opened again, and in stepped Draco Malfoy, as he walked in he glared at Jade and snuffed. Jade returned the glare and walked outside to find Remus holding a black and silver owl in his hand.

Jade ran over to the owl and smiled at it, "aww you bought yourself an owl, she's so pretty!" Remus grinned and handed the cage to Jade. "She's yours Jade, you gave me the money so I thought I'd give you something in return" Jade smiled and one handily hugged him, not noticing he was blushing. "Thank you so much Remus! She's so pretty! I think I'll call her Turndoll. Thank you!" he smiled as they walked off down the street. "Wait there!" Jade handed Turndoll to Remus and ran into an equipment store and returned 3 minuets later with a black briefcase with R.J.L magically embroided onto it. Remus smiled at Jade "You didn't have to you know!" he chuckled and took the briefcase from Jade. "I thought you may need a new one" she pointed at his old tatted one he was holding "not to be rude or anything… now I have one more shop to go to before we leave okay?" Remus just nodded and Jade ran off to a Quidditch shop, she returned 5 minuets later with a broom in a brown paper bag. Remus inspected it carefully with his eyes "What make is it?" Jade grinned. "I decided to get the best, a firebolt. Im hoping to join the quidditch teams I heard they have at Hogwarts, im o.k. at quidditch myself" Remus wasn't listening now instead he was looking at a piece of paper flapping away with the wind at his feet. "Sirius…" was all he muttered. "Is he a friend of yours?" Remus looked a little saddened at this question. "Was… but ill tell you the rest back home." Jade nodded and they set off down the street to the bookshop with the fireplace in it.


	4. Letters and a Redeemed Friend

**A/N: **Yup my second favourite Marauder comes into this now. And Pleaseee R&R i need more reviews to know people like it and want more.

**Letters and a redeemed friend**

As they walked through the doorway into the small living room, Jade stepped on another letter, this once, again addressed to her. Jade looked at the writing, yes, it was defiantly addressed to her, there aren't any Jade viola Beuregarde's anywhere else… wait, no one knew her middle name except from Remus, the oompa loompas, James… and Willy, maybe he had noticed the change in James's behaviour too? Thinking this she quickly ripped off the top of the envelope and pulled out the letter inside;

_Jade,_

_I have heard that you ran away, at first I wasn't sure why, but this morning I found out the hard way. James came to my factory this morning and demanded I tell him were Jade is, I think he thought the first place you'd come to was me, and to tell you the truth I'm quite disappointed you didn't, but wherever you are, I would say it's the best to stay there. James isn't the same James we used to know, I can tell hes changed and it's for the worst of the ware. He's said he needs the three course gum for experiments, luckily I threw that out after your mother ate it, but ill say this now, if hes after that stuff And you, I wouldn't come back. I hope you remember the spell I taught you for summoning the oompa loompas; it can come in handy if you get into a little predicament with your condition. But im sure they won't mind if you need some help in a duel. Oh god, Jade look after your self, please, if anything were to happen to you because of James I wouldn't forgive myself . It was my entire fault, I hurt the past, and I hope I don't hurt your future for my mistakes. And, for another note, we transferred the tube that holds your mother to our factory, I'm not letting him hurt Violet no matter what, we can save her, and we'll keep trying. Jade; look after your self, please._

_Yours Sincerely, Willy_

There were drops of water splashing on parts of the paper and smudging the black ink Jade was openly crying over the letter, Remus was just watching her, not knowing what to do. "J-jade? Are you ok?" Jade looked at him with teary eyes, and before Remus could say anything she had jumped into a tight hug around him, crying into his robes and muttering about James, Willy and being extremely scared. Remus just stood there for a minuet staring at her dark blue hair, before putting his arms around her and stroking her head, "it's ok Jade, no matter what, I won't let James get you" he just kept staring and thinking 'She's gone through too much, I know of only one boy who's probably gone through as much and Harry's been through an awful lot, poor girl.' Jade pulled her head away from Remus's robes and looked up to him with glistening eyes, "Remus?" Remus looked down at her and smiled. "Yes Jade?" Jade gave a little sniff and twitched her nose, "T-thank you for t-taking me in…" Jade looked directly into his eyes and smiled, Remus just stared for a moment 'her eyes are so… beautiful… wait, what am I saying, she's 13 for merlins sake, im… im immortal… stupid lycanthropy, im practically stuck at the age look of a 28 year old… its lucky I have that ageing potion… but still, her eyes… those purple sparkling eyes…' Remus was cut off thinking and staring when the doorbell rang several times in an urgent speed. Jade looked to the door and Remus just tilted his head sightly "I wonder who that could be at this time of night?" Jade went to sit down on the sofa and Remus answered walked towards the door, with it ringing several more times "All right! Im coming." Remus wiped his hand down his robe and lifted it up to see a blue sticky substance was on it, then looked back to Jade, "Sorry Remus" he smiled and approached the door. Upon opening the door Remus nearly had a heart attack. Standing in front of him was a man about the same age as him with shaggy black hair and looking extremely dirty was his old friend, Sirius Black. "Remus!" Sirius went to hug him, but Remus repelled it and ushered him inside. "Sirius, what are you doing here? After what you did to James and lil…" Sirius cut him off, and pointed at Jade. "I will tell you everything, and before you accuse me fully I can tell you it was Pettigrew. But first you have some company."

Jade stared at Sirius and gave him a slanted smile "its ok im a friend, and if your innocent its not like im gonna turn you in." Jade new when to believe people and when they were lying, she didn't know why but her mother new it too, it was slightly like the Beuregarde instinct. Sirius gave a curious glance at Remus and when he nodded he un-tensed a little, "So Pettigrew killed them did he?" Sirius nodded. "The little rat joined Voldemort; you remember they said all they could find was a thumb? I'm guessing he cut it off to make it seem like he was dead." Remus frowned. "He was always a sneaky little rat; you could tell he was changing by the end of school. But to think he killed his own friends, James was a Marauder!" Sirius sat down "Yeh, but don't forget me and James didn't treat him exactly like royalty, did we?" Remus sat down in his armchair and stared at him. "He must have felt a little left out I suppose, but what do you do about it? He could be anywhere" Sirius shook his head "Actually, I got some pretty valid information that he was hiding as the family pet rat with the Weasleys."

"Molly and Arthur's family?!" Sirius nodded "So im guessing if hes handed down Ron, there youngest should have him then?" Sirius again nodded "oh no… You'll get caught if you go to Hogwarts; there are Dementers everywhere in magical areas!" Sirius smiled and pulled out a piece of parchment, laid it on the table and got out his wand, "Sirius! You risked getting your wand from Azkaban too?!"

"Of course not! I found this one in hogsmeade, luckily it was compatible with me so I took it" Remus gave Sirius a stern look and watched him move his wand to the parchment "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" a little black dot began to spread into writing on the face of the parchment. All Jade could make out was 'Marauder's Map'. Remus moved over to sit next to Sirius and stared into the map. "So you found yours did you! You got mine confiscated to filch in last year!" Sirius chuckled. "I found out I left it home during that summer, sorry moony. But anyway" Sirius opened the map and pointed to a tree labled the whomping willow and smiled "The shrieking shack is just beyond there remember?" Remus flinched, that was where he had spent al those full moons at Hogwarts, all those horrible transformations, he had even made the people of hogsmeade think it was haunted with violent spirits "Yes of course, so if your going t hide out there I suppose ill be seeing you on full moons." Sirius raised his brow when Remus smiled. "I've been accepted as this years Defence against the Dark arts teacher" Sirius's smile grew wider. "I knew you'd make it moony! We all did." Remus smiled and got up out of his seat. "Now, im going to go make some hot chocolate for the three of us" Remus turned and smiled at Jade and Sirius in turn and then walked into the kitchen.

Sirius looked to Jade who was sitting one cushion away from him, "So what exactly are you? I can say ive never seen a blue girl with wings before" Remus gave a stern look to him out of the kitchen door "Don't be rude Sirius!" Sirius stuck his tongue out to him and heard him mutter something about him never growing up under his breath and smiled. Jade gave him the slanted smile again, "Im human/blueberry. Got a problem with that?" Remus sent the frown flying towards Jade this time "Jade you too…" Jade just smiled and giggled, Sirius was also chuckling slightly. "Well im not too sure about human blueberries, but im quite interested in knowing what you're name is."

"It's Jade, Jade Beuregarde" Jade smiled again when Remus came in, holding two mugs of hot chocolate and one floating behind him, and land on the table smoothly. "So what are you doing here anyway?" Remus smiled and answered the question for her "I found her crying on a curve in between the three chocolate factories, seems her carer got possessed or just had a change for the worse." Jade nodded. "It's hard to explain, James was testing on me and he changed after a giant fire exploded from one of the machines." Sirius gave Jade a disturbed stare. "This guy Experimented on you!?" Jade nodded. "My mother was the last test subject, but I took on after her when she was put into a coma by a test gone wrong. I got paid for it though" Sirius nodded and Remus smiled, it was good to see her talking about her mother without crying, the last time she talked about her mother was when they were walking back to Remus's cottage the night before, and Jade had mentioned her and burst out crying. Jade yawned and looked at the clock, it was 9.55pm and she was exhausted from the busy day she had. "Im going bed now, im extremely tired" Remus nodded and smiled. "Night Jade"

"Night Jade" Sirius Smiled and Jade walked out of the room. "Night Remus, Night Sirius" Sirius smiled at Remus who frowned. "Remus what's a matter?" Remus looked at his clock which had a third tiny hand that pointed to the different states of the moon, at the moment the hand was at one tick before full moon. "It's Jades first time being here at full moon…" Sirius nodded. I can stay until then as long as im in my dog form, the Dementers don't know its me when im in dog form" Remus nodded and pointed his wand towards a chair and transfigured it into a dog basket, and by the time he looked back instead of Sirius there was Padfoot a black shaggy dog. Remus smiled and Padfoot transformed back into Sirius. "Is that how you got out of Azkaban?" Sirius Nodded.

The talk went on into early hours of the morning. Jade didn't know it yet but tomorrow night was going to change her life forever.

A/N: Next chapter should be action packed... i hope. but the full moon is always good o


	5. Full Moon

**A/N:** yup ive done this one quite quick, i was going to work on a peice everyday, but tomorrow im going to go see within temptation in bristol yay! yup well its action packed kinda... but R&R Please

**Full Moon**

The next morning Jade walked into the living room to find a shaggy black dog asleep on the Red cushioned sofa, Jade new this was Sirius as the night before instead of going straight to bed she decided to wear an invisibility cloak that Jade Wonka, Willy and James's half brother, had given her to hide in the hallway and eavesdrop a little and had overheard about him and two others being animagus, so trying not to disturb him she sat on the matching armchair and pulled out her sketchbook and started drawing some doodles in it, after a while Padfoot sat up, gave one glance at Jade and transformed back into Sirius. "Mornin' Jade"

"Mornin Sirius, have a nice sleep?" Jade gave him a quick glance as she said this and went back to drawing in her sketchbook. "Yup, lovely actually, it's better than sleeping in a bush like I do most nights. So… What ya drawing?" Jade put the sketchbook down and slid across the table to Sirius. "Take a look yourself if you want" Sirius picked up the sketchbook and flicked through the pages. Most were anime and manga sketches, some of oompa loompas and snozzwangers, these were moving, as it seems James had enchanted them. There was also one, the one that she had just finished drawing that caught his eye, a picture of a man, and a werewolf. The werewolf and the man were standing back to back under the full moon both smiling. One holding his wand, one with his claws outstretched. The man looked a lot like Remus though, and infact with closer look it was Remus. "You're a good artist, not many wizards turn to muggle art these days you know, all of them use wizard photography instead. Although I do like this one" he picked up the full moon picture and showed it to her, Jade smiled and closed her eyes about to explain, when Remus came walking out of the hallway behind her "Mornin…" Remus looked at the picture with lowered brows, not too sure on who drew this picture and why he was in it. It was a good picture but he wasn't sure what it was about "A werewolf and me… well that's typical" Jade looked at him and frowned as he sat down on the sofa next to Sirius. "Actually it had a meaning" Remus raised his brows and looked to Jade with a spec of curiosity in his eye, it was wither that or the golden glow he got in his eyes near full moon. "Oh and what is that?" Jade frowned a little. "If you might notice both of you are smiling, and back to back, symbolizing your one, but if I was trying to symbolize what your thinking Remus then I'd have the werewolf attacking someone, and to tell you the truth, I don't believe in the border between half breeds, tri breeds and humans, for if you notice im one myself, plus its just a load of codswallop that the ministry have made for the "safety" of the public…" Remus growled a little and sighed. "Im sorry Jade it's just its close to the full moon and…"

"Your senses are messed up, I know" Remus nodded and they started talking about what the marauders got up to in Hogwarts, making sure Sirius said wormtail's name in disgust every time, this ended up going on for most of the day until Remus broke off saying he must prepare for tonight.

Jade and Sirius were once again alone in the sitting room. Jade got up and sat next to Sirius "Mind if I take a look at that map of yours?" Sirius gave her the map and tilted his head slightly to the side. "What do you want with it?" Jade lifted her finger and tapped it twice on her nose motioning she wasn't going to tell him, lifted her wand and held it to the parchment next to her. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map spread ink all over the parchment once again, this time Jade could read it properly. 'Mssrs Moony, wormtail, Padfoot and prongs present to you the Marauders map' Sirius glared at her "How did you know how to activate it?"

"I was listening earlier you know… anyway," Jade opened the map and looked at one of the hallways on it, little footsteps were moving on it, a little label resided over the footsteps labelled 'Severus Snape' Jade looked at it eagerly "So is this ' Severus Snape' actually in Hogwarts doing this right now?" Severus flinched at that name, the name of the boy the marauders had tormented so much back at school, but what was he doing at Hogwarts? "Did you just say Severus Snape?" He leaned over to look at the map and sure enough the little black footsteps were walking around the dungeons with a little label saying Severus Snape floating above it.  
"The dungeons… he must be potions then… Jade I'd be wary of that guy, he's bad news, Very bad news"

"Who is he?" Sirius sighed. "We kind of, we being the Marauders bullied that guy in school because he was a right jerk… he hates muggle-born and he follows Voldemort" Sirius expected Jade to flinch but she didn't, she sat there calm and listening. "Voldemort… I've heard of him before, apparently James and Jade used to be accomplices. Willy wanted out though, apparently hes 'a rotten, power crazy old fart who kills for no reason but fun'" Jade was imitating James's older brother Willy and sounded exactly like him, all though Sirius didn't notice. "Accomplices?! But that means…" Jade nodded. "Yeh I've met him, he seemed quite interested in me though, I was only a kid, I think I last met him when I was 9, he looked in a right state, and he never took off his black cloak, I didn't even get to see his face. He watched the testing for that day though and kept facing me, he gave me the right creeps." Sirius was in a state of shock, she had seen him while he was meant to be dead, 3 years ago, but if he was in a cloak he may not have had a body. Which was bad and good, it meant he could return to power, but it would also take him a long time. "Voldemort being interested in you is never a good thing, wasn't James scared to be around him, his death eaters are normally worried that he'll make them suffer" Jade shook her head. "Actually it was him that was distancing from James" Sirius didn't know what to say, if Voldemort was scared of someone else other than Dumbledore, and that someone had just turned evil. Sirius actually found it quite disturbing. "That's bad… Very bad…" Remus walked in, he looked extremely pale, but actually looked really good in muggle cloths, only wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt "I'm ready… Jade will you be okay here tonight?" Jade nodded "Im going quite far away so I don't come back to the house, Jade… if I do you must run ok?" Jade nodded again. Sirius stood up, "I'll be waiting just out of eyesight if you do try to go near the house ill try and stop you." Remus's look saddened "remember you must run too if hurt you too much, I don't want to hurt you Sirius" Sirius smiled and walked to door. "Don't worry about me moony, see ya tomorrow Jade" Remus walked to the door too "Ill be back tomorrow, there's a lot of food in the fridge if you get hungry" They walked out of the door and closed it behind them. "Looks like im alone for the night…"

Remus and Sirius walked about 2 miles into the forest before the transformation started. "S-Sirius… Go now!" Sirius nodded and transformed into Padfoot and ran a little way away. Oh how Remus hated this transformation, starts with the excreting pain and then comes the bone forming, and then comes more pain. 'every month I have to go through this…" That was the last thought Remus had before the werewolf took over his mind and body, all was silent for a few seconds before "Hooooowwllllllllllllll" Moony ran a little way searching fed a little, still he could smell no human blood, so he went hunting for animals instead, he jumped on to all fours and ran after a rabbit. He kept hunting down different animals until he sniffed yet again, this time he smelt something, it smelt slightly like blood, but it had a sweet smell of fruit to it. Feeling lured to it he followed the smell. Padfoot just a little way behind didn't smell it until they were halfway there. But he having his human mind still intact realised it smelt of blueberries, and remembering what Jade had said she was earlier, panicked. Padfoot ran a little bit in Moony and kept barking and growling, but Moony took barley any notice flicked him away and kept on moving, all he could think about now was the smell, he couldn't figure whether it was blood or something else, but whatever it was it smelt human, and that's what mattered. Moony ran a little faster completely ignoring Padfoot's attempts to distract Moony. 3 minuets later the smell was stronger than ever. Moony was standing outside a little cottage and in the window of the living room was Jade, still drawing. Only thinking of the blood that she could have he charged to door breaking, it took two huge bangs and the door was down. Padfoot knew he couldn't let anything happen to her and bit into Moony's right leg, Moony now slightly pissed off about the shaggy black dog on his leg flung him away, then looked back to the petrified blue girl standing in front of him, on basic instinct alone he plunged into her shoulder with his teeth, Sending a horrible feeling through Jades body she emitted a ear blasting screech of pain, and suddenly, tasting the Juice that was Jades blood, he fell on the floor, out cold. Jade joined him after a few seconds.

Sirius was the first to wake up outside in a bush, it seems he had hit a tree and knocked himself out with the collision. Suddenley his mind jerked back to what had happened the night before and ran inside the house, not wanting to think of the worse possible scenario, but he couldn't avoid it, the worst possible scenario was on the floor in front of him. "Remus… Jade…" Jade was on the floor lying in a blue wet patch on the floor and Remus was in front of her out cold and naked. Remus twitched and opened his eyes to notice the girl in front of him and the horrible taste in his mouth… "… JADE!" Remus got up with all his might and looked to Jade, then Sirius "Sirius! What happened" Sirius shook his head. "I tried, honestly I tried, but I don't know how you got out cold" he pointed to the hole in the left shoulder of Jade's pyjamas and the huge blue bite mark in Jade's shoulder. Remus stared at it for a moment "Oh god… No, I can't of… I… I have to get her to saint Mungos. Sirius im sorry to say but you have to go, if you come in the dementors will be there in seconds… ill see you at Hogwarts?" Sirius nodded and handed Remus some viles of potion "here itll give your strength back… Stay safe Remus" Remus nodded, downed his potions, felling much better he got up hugged Sirius "Take care…" grabbed Jade, his wand, gave a little smile to Sirius and apparated in St.Mungos wizarding hospital. He ran up to the desk. The receptionist gave one look at Jade in his arms and directed him to first floor, Creature-induced Injuries. Running up the stairs and heading straight for the first floor reception a healer met them on the way. "What happened to her?" she asked Remus, Remus didn't want to say much just yet. "She was bitten by a werewolf last night". The healer took Jade from his hands, "you're the werewolf?" Remus sighed and nodded "Any reason for the colour?" Remus nodded again "She's a blueberry half-breed, now can we please help her?!" it seems Remus's patience had just ran out. "Follow me" the healer ran to an empty bed in one of the wards and placed her down. "Fill out this form and wait over there" she apparated a clipboard and form and pointed to the chairs in the waiting area. With a flick of her wand she drawed the curtains around Jades bed and peered out of the curtain "We've got a werewolf bite over here and she's bleeding fast!"


	6. A Quick Recovery and a Saddening Song

Sorry it took so long to submit, it took me 3 days trying to get Fanfiction to submit it Stupid uploading scheme... well anyway here it is.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Quick Recovery and a Saddening Song **

What seemed like hours had passed until the healer came out of the curtains and said it was o.k. to see Jade now. Remus walked behind the curtains and looked at Jade's unconscious form lying on the bed with extra strength magic bandages over arm, she had deep scratches on her face which didn't seem like they were going away too quickly. Remus sat on the chair next to her "Oh Jade… im so sorry… I shouldn't of… I couldn't…" Jade had lifted one of her hands up and placed it on Remus's mouth, as much pain as it caused her she sat up, Remus moved in to help her. "Remus… it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you ya know" Remus gave a weak smile, it wasn't the warm one he normally gave but it was one of sadness and fright. Jade frowned, and looked to her arm. "Remus… I ask one thing of you." Remus looked at Jade, plain faced. "Anything Jade" Jade smiled and looked to the ceiling, "Be there for my first transformation please…" Remus nodded and smiled. "I wouldn't leave you to tackle it on your own, plus with your seer being there it always makes it easier." Jade nodded and gave a little mischievous grin. "By any chance did you faint after you bit me?" Remus had a puzzled look on his face but nodded. "You know what caused it?" Jade looked at him, giggled and then wiped some juice off her arm onto her finger "This stuff has a lot of weird effects; it can make someone sleep for days at its worst. It can also be poisoness so if I were you I'd get it checked out" Jade dipped her good arm into her pocket and pulled out a little box of tablets labelled 'Wonka-Vite'. "Jade you shouldn't be taking home medication; the potions should fix you up perfect." Jade smiled again and put a pill into her mouth. "It's ok its Wonka-vite it's a tablet that Willy created, it can fix you up in a jiffy" Remus was about to reply but saw that Jade was right. The scratches on her arms were healing up and she was regaining a little colour to her face, although the scratches on her face weren't even fading, so Remus declared these as scars. "Much better, although I think im gonna have to take it easy on the arm for the next week or so." Remus nodded as a healer came in and ushered him out of the way, Remus smiled at Jade and waved "I'll be waiting outside" Jade smiled and turned to the healer, she had a slightly shocked look on her face but it faded when she started talking. "You've made the quickest recovery of a werewolf bite I've ever seen, you should be able to go home later on, but you can't do anything with that arm of yours, and you'll have to take a series of potions to make sure it doesn't get infected" Jade sighed and looked to the ceiling again. "Thank you for helping me…" the nurse smiled at her and got out a book from her pocket. "its my job. Well anyway, now I have to tell you about the effects of being a werewolf"

"Oh its okay, I live with my seer." The nurse nodded and walked away again, being replaced by Remus. "I can go home later" Remus gave Jade a joyful look and swiped in to hug Jade. "R-Remus… you're on my bad arm."

"Oh my god… sorry" Jade rubbed her arm and smiled "accidents happen" Remus knew this had a double meaning, smiled and chuckled slightly. "Oh Jade."

The living room was completely silent that day, until night of course when Jade and Remus apparated back from St.Mungos. With a loud 'POP' and then a loud 'CRASH' meant that they didn't exactly apparate properly and were indeed laying head first half on and half off the sofa. Remus was the first to get up; "Well that was pleasant" he smiled and helped Jade get up, then sat down, right way up on the sofa. Jade sat on the seat so close to him that he could basically feel her breathing on his face. "well the atmosphere in her is a little too bland for my liking, how about a little music?" Jade nodded and Remus flicked his wand towards the witch wireless on the mantle next to the floo-powder. A few random bands were heard with every flick of his wand, and next to Jade's confusion And liking, a muggle band came on the radio, Remus stopped flicking his wrist and listened. "Ah Within Temptation, a very talented band, and way more to my liking…" Jade butted in with a very confused tone in her voice. "But, what's a muggle band doing on a witch wireless?" Remus's smile grew wider. "Who said they were muggle…" Jade smiled as the radio started another song 'what have you done now' by the same band. Jade smiled and started humming, Remus knowing she was about to sing. Remus had never heard Jade sing before…

_Would you mind if I hurt you  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
Than to harm the one I love_

_What have you done now?  
_

To Jades amazement, Remus started singing too.

_I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now  
_

Jade decided to get over the tiny shock she had got from his amazing singing voice and joined in again

_I know I should stop believing  
I know that there's no retrieving  
It's over now  
What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_I have been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you  
_

The lyrics were starting to get to Jade, and if you looked closely into Remus's eye you could see a slight tear in the corner of his eye. But what amazed them both was that they were both singing really, really well.

What have you done?

What have you done?

What have you done?

What have you done  
what have you done now  
what have you done?

What have you done?

What have you done?

What have you done?  
What have you done now

Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?  
Cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I feel  
It's over now  
What have you done?

What have you done now?

I, have been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you

What have you done

What have you done

What have you done

What have you done  
What have you done now  
What have you done

What have you done

What have you done

What have you done  
What have you done now

I will not fall  
Won't let it go  
We will be free  
When it ends

I, have been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
between me and you

At the end of the song without any warning Jade jumped into Remus's arms crying again, but instead of not knowing what to do like last time he joined her and hugged her. "Oh god… Jade im so sorry what you have to go through… it was all because of me… I can't forgive myself…" Jade was still crying her eyes out but pulled her head away slightly just so he could hear her. "I-it's n-not your f-fault R-Remus. P-please don't blame yourself… I-I don't…" Remus replied to this by pull Jade's head back to his chest. And cried with her. The crying went on for 10 minuets until Jade just laid her head on Remus's shoulder for a while. 'im so confused… it wasn't his fault, so I don't feel angry about him… and I don't feel sorry for him either… because I have to share his fate too… but I feel something for him… What can it be, what can it be… I've never felt an emotion like this before… is it werewolf emotions? Maybe… maybe I should ask Remus…' Remus stared at Jade seeing she was in deep thought, and without knowing he also went into deep thought too. 'These emotions I feel for her… I feel sorry, but ive felt that before… I don't think its happiness either… Oh god no… S-she she can't be my mate… she's way too young. But the book does say… but it's a book! It might not be right… but I feel it… I… her eyes are so beautiful' Jade had dropped out of deep thought and smiled at Remus. Remus's hands were twitching slightly, 'I don't know why but I just want to feel her soft skin… I can't... She's 13! But I so suppose it is the way of a werewolf… but if it was then shed be feeling the same way…' Even though Remus didn't know it, Jade actually was feeling the same way, but she didn't know what it was. 'I'll ask him tomorrow…'. Jade got out of her seat and gave a big yawn "I'm extremely tired after today… thanks for helping me Remus, im going to bed" she smiled gave him a kiss on the cheek (which caused him to blush to the colour of a weasleys hair) and walked to her bedroom. "Night Remus" Remus was still sitting there shocked at the kiss, it was only on the cheek but his werewolf side was getting to him. Remus let out an unconscious yawn and realized he needed the rest since it was only the night after the full moon, and in a few days time they were to set off to Hogwarts, although neither Remus nor Jade were to get much sleep, but to think more about there feelings, and in Remus's case why she had kissed him on the cheek.


	7. Moony and Moonlight

**AN:** **Omgosh! im so sorry for not updating ive had a lot on my back latley with bullying and school and truency, you can probably patch it together with that, but i've had a bit more out of school too.. but well yeh heres the chapter! Soon we'll be having an encounter with Umbridge. :D but thats the chapter After this. **

**Moony And Moonlight**

Jade was lying in her bed thinking about her feelings, there was a battle raging inside of her, but she wasn't sure whether she was winning or loosing, she didn't even understand it. Remus walked in looking tired, and stared at jade for a few minuets. 'arg! Go away damn it' Remus was having a feeling of pure lust towards Jade, Wanting her in his arms. Remus also had the same battle raging inside his head too, but he was losing… dramatically. Jade turned in her bed to see Remus staring at her, not sure what to do she just blinked.

"Morning Remus, what time is it?" Remus also blinked, but instead of telling her the time just smiled.

"There's a clock right next to your head you know! Or are you just being lazy?" Remus still smiled and jade turned her head to the clock.

"What! Its 2 O'clock! Why didn't you wake me?!" Remus's smile faded as Jade struggled to get out of her bed.

"Hey, hey, what do you think your doing? You have to rest remember? If you don't and something happens to you I'll probably have a mental breakdown with stress!" Jade stopped struggling and sat on the bed, her head bowed. "Im sorry Jade, im not normally like this, I-I just… since the other night… sigh, I got a letter from the ministry last night… Dolores Umbridge wants to speak to me before we set off for Hogwarts, apparently I may have to go for an official hearing." Jade looked up and Remus could see straight away in her eyes she was sad and panicking.

" Im so sorry! If I hadn't come in the first place…"

"You'd probably be either dead or being tested on from what I've heard. Listen it's not your fault. The only thing im worried about is Umbridge, She Hates Half-breeds… although I wonder what she's going to think about you Jade…" Remus went off into a lapse of thought as jade raise her brow.

"What do you mean about that Remus? Remus?" Remus as it seemed was stuck in his lapse of thought, so Jade got off the bed walked up to him and poked him in the arm lightly, although it must have been hard since Remus hissed in pain "Oh my gosh! Im so sorry!" Remus smiled again and chuckled slightly.

"Oh its okay, its quite normal, you have much better strength and speed now, and quite a few other things, your going to be much better at certain magic classes now." Jade nodded and blinked.

"But what do you mean with Umbridge and me?" Jade lowered her brows again and Remus's eyes widened.

"Oh im sorry about going off into thought there, you see your one of the only Tri-breeds in England now, most half-breeds can't become tri-breeds because the compatibility with both genes doesn't work and one cancels out the other." Jade nodded and smiled

"Well whatever that Umbridge wants with me she wont get it, because I've been through Wangdoodles, behemoths and even giant frog monsters!"

Remus laughed hard at this, "Think you can deal with a giant toad?" Jade raised a brow to signal she had no idea what he meant. "You'll see if you ever meet her" He smiled and walked out of the room, Jade pounced from her bed behind him and limped after him.

"Hey! Remus I wanna know what you mean!" Remus didn't reply but just smiled and walked on with Jade limping after him.

……SC……

Not much went on the next few days after that, jade's bite was stinging and she hadn't slept for three nights in a row since the accident happened and Remus's feelings were growing for Jade. Remus was in the kitchen making hot chocolate; he was a bit shakier than usual today. As he walked into the living room Jade was sitting there, in the armchair, in her pajamas, reading 'Gilderoy Lockhart's, magical me' Nothing was unusual about that but Remus had an urge to just pounce on her, he couldn't help it, it was the wolves instinct. Although Remus always knew not to give into the wolves instinct, as it never resulted in anything good or to people getting hurt. 'Go away! I can't just pounce on her; she's 13 for god's sake! **I Don't CARE! She's my mate and I want her. **You don't even know whether she is or not. You can't surely know until her first transformation. **Well im not waiting till then to see whether she reacts back. **I'll have a talk with her… **You better or on the next full moon I will make you suffer Remus. **You'll suffer too moony, you know that**.' **Conversations between Remus and Moony were quite common, Moony had become like a conscience, and a bit of an odd friend too. You see, Moony was Remus's hidden wolf, he didn't have a name until the marauders found out about his lycanthrope, or his 'furry little problem' as they called it.

……CPC .…..

As Remus was arguing with moony in his head Jade had noticed his out of conscience expression his face, and was staring blankly at him she thought to herself 'He looks kind of cute like that… Wait what am I thinking? Hes too old, but I like him, but its illegal… actually I wonder if it is for werewolves… **It isn't**. Wait… who said that? **I will help you get through this, we will work together**. Who are you?' Jade waited for a reply but got no answer, instead she looked to Remus. "Remus? What's the matter?" Hearing Jades voice woke Remus up, and he stared at Jade for a few seconds before reacting, he said nothing, but instead he walked over to Jade and sat beside her on the couch.

"I think im okay… Listen Jade have you been feeling anything… strange, lately?" Jade's eyes widened a little.

'How could he know… maybe, maybe it's a werewolf thing?' Jade braced herself and let out all that she could say, "Well yes…actually… I've been having these feelings lately for…" Jade couldn't say it she didn't know why but it was hard for her. Remus was basically on the edge of his seat waiting for a reply "a friend…" Remus's face dropped a little but Jade did something both of them wouldn't forget too soon. '**Kiss him**' Jade did what this mysterious voice told her and quickly lent over to Remus and connected her lips with his, Remus accepted this even though he was in shock he opened his lips and let her tongue slide through his teeth and connect with his. It took 10 whole seconds before Jade finally realized what she was doing, and in haste she pulled away in shock. "I'm so sorry Remus, I just, I don't know what came over me… wait… y-you returned it." Remus blushed to a bright red and bowed his head out of embarrassment.

"I couldn't help it… ever since I bit you I've had strong feelings for you, my werewolf inside have been raging to get to you, I nearly pounced on you just now… I-I'm so sorry!" Jade nodded and hugged Remus

"I've been the same… that voice… it told me to and it was just…" Remus decided to cut jade off in mid sentence at this point.

"Voice? I see your wolf is breaking free, Jade tell me what did it say?" Jade figured a lot of things out from that tiny bit of info that was just so suddenly let out.

"It told me it would help me and that we will work together to get through this." Remus sighed in relief.

"It's better than what moony said to me the first time he spoke…"

"Moony?" Remus chuckled.

"Moony is what me and the marauders called my wolf side, he told me that he was the better beast and that I should let him take over, ive had to tame him, he likes to pop up now and then… we have to name your wolf actually…" Jade giggled and nodded. "But what?" they sat there for a full four minuets before Remus got a spark in his eye. He pulled up his head got of the seat and shouted "Moonlight!" Jade actually fell off the sofa at this sudden outburst but laughed all the same.

"I love it! Moony and Moonlight." Do you like that name moonlight?" Remus smiled and Jade heard the little voice she had been waiting for. '**I love it, tell him thank you**.' "Moonlight says thank you" Both of them smiled and Remus turned to Jade,

"Jade there's only a few days until we have to go to Hogwarts tomorrow I have the hearing and the day before we leave I want to teach you how t use your werewolves abilities to your best." Jade nodded and walked into the hallway.

"Night Remmy" at this Jade couldn't see it but Remus blushed, and Jade giggled, but under her breath breathed a distinct "my werewolf" From that point on Jade knew her battle was won… for now.

**Not too sure when the next chapter will be out but well yeh.. btw im looking for a beta! one i know is trustworthy too. :3 Hope you like it, PLEAASSEEE Read and Reveiw! i really need more reviewers, and thanks to dollar-diamond-ring for reveiwing all the time**


	8. When Toads Croak

**AN: sorry if this is slightly short but ive got quite a bit going on in #pottershare on Deviantart. i have SiSu Solos and 5 SiSi Collabs to do by wednesday :S how ebilll... ah well its my fault for takin em on anyway read and reveiw please!**

**When Toads Croak**

The next morning both Jade and Remus were up Bright and early, Remus had to go to meet Umbridge and Jade wanted to see him off and wish him good luck. Jade was sitting on the sofa while Remus was flicking his wand wildly while growling Accio so and so, Jade was finding this highly amusing thus had decided to watch and repeat stuff that he needed but forgot about. Remus was standing there; he had got his new suitcase together, tied his tie and then headed off to the fireplace, only to hear a knock at the door and Jade laughing. "Tell ya what Remus, I'll answer the door and you can go put on some trousers underneath that robe of yours." Remus's eyes went wide; he quickly checked underneath his robes, blushed and in a panic ran to his room to find some trousers while repeating "I'm going to be horrifically late." Jade chuckled at this, got up and opened the door.

"Sorry we kept you waiti…" Jade had cut herself off; for standing in front of her was a short broad lady who looked like a toad had been squashed on her face ass-first and merged with it. She was wearing the most horrid cardigan Jade had ever seen; it was bright pink and looked like it had been stolen from a Barbie store. Her iron brown hair was curling around her face with a springy look to it. Jade had never seen Dolores Umbridge but had guessed that this was her. She had a slight smirk on her face but a disgusted look ion her eyes; it was quite basically hard to tell what one she was feeling, smug or disgusted, but whatever it was it wasn't very good. She blinked and looked directly into Jade's eyes, but keeping the disgusted look there with a slight glare.

"I'm guessing you'll be Jade Beuregarde then?" Jade just nodded and waited for her to continue "I came here for a meeting with your Seer, Remus Lupin" Umbridge showed all her disgust and detest in that one word, seer, the word that showed she indeed wasn't a full human, and indeed a half-breed. At this point Jade knew to heighten her psychological guard. "He's in here… Remus!" Remus poked his head around the door and his expression dropped from panic to surprise. Dolores was the first to speak.

"Hello Mr.Lupin. My name is Dolores Umbridge, I'm here to speak to you about your 'accident'" she gave a slight chinned up glare towards Jade, and then looked back to Remus "on the last full moon. Of were you spread the disease Lycanthropy to another person, who conveniently is in this room." Jade shot a glare towards Umbridge this time 'She's making it sound as if hes holding me hostage! **Don't let her get you Jade; it'll only make things worse. **I see you've come to help me moonlight, thank you. **I told you I'd help you.' **Jade consciously nodded and looked back to Remus who just smiled vaguely at Umbridge and directed her to the sofa. She hesitantly sat down and looked at the place in utter disgust.

"Now, as I said Mr.Lupin, you've transmitted lycanthropy to another living being, and even worse is that this living being was also already a half-breed." Jade glared at Umbridge followed by a slight glare from Remus. Jade cleared her throat slightly, making a 'hmm hmm' noise. And for some reason Umbridge looked at Jade with slight shock, maybe she did this too? But whatever it was she dismissed it quietly and carried on. " By doing this, you've bought another Tri-breed into the wizarding community, For this we have suggested that we are going to put you under a 1 month surveillance, any out of place magic or going to highly-suspicious places will questioned by the ministry" Jade gave another little 'hmm hmm' noise again, earning a small side glare from Umbridge. But still she continued "And if any breach is met, we shall separate you two from each other and place a magical restraining order between you." Jade made one last 'hmm hmm' noise and Umbridge tilted her head towards her.

"Yes dear?"

"I have a few questions."

"Ask away" Jade took a big breath and looked towards her smiling.

"Number 1. How come your so scared of me because im a tri-breed?" Umbridge's look hardened slightly. And she smiled a little

"Well first of all, You're the second ever of your kind, and the first ever bred. As you should know your mother is the only one ever to be contaminated with blueberry genes. Because if I check up spe-cif-icly" she apparated a check board into her hand and turned a page. "On the 1st of February 1971 your mother was recorded as a new species after a tour in your father's factory." Jade gave a shocked look towards Umbridge.

"Father what do you mean? I don't have a father!" Jade was now leaning forward on her seat openly glaring at Umbridge, with Remus trying to pull back into her seat.

"Hmph, well here it's recorded that William Wilbur Wonka is your father" Jade just sat there and drooped back into her seat, eyes wide open, murmuring

"I had an inkling… but I had my doubts… I've got to speak to him… Does he know about what happened?" Umbridge smiled.

"Why yes he does, we informed him 2 nights ago." Jade looked shocked.

"Am I needed here anymore?" Umbridge shook her head "Well if you'll excuse me then, sorry Remus…" She walked off into her bedroom and lied down, thoughts swirling in her head wildly.

_-Remus's perspective-_

"Please Excuse her Ms.Umbridge, She didn't know who her father was until then." Umbridge nodded and smiled

"so as I was saying Before the Interference, Im putting you on a months surveillance, or more specifically until the next full moons over. We have to see how her body will react to the horrid disease."

"Excuse me?"

"What isn't there to understand Mr.Lupin, now if you don't mind me, I have to go, good day." With that Umbridge got up and left. Remus glared at the spot of the door through which she left for a solid minuet 'I can't believe her, its because of her all our lives are hell, because of her im lucky I even have a job! **Oh she'll get her comeuppance some day, believe me. Anyway shouldn't we be checking up on the cute girl in the bedroom?**' Remus nodded, and headed for Jade's bedroom, but to his shock she wasn't there. But where else could she of gone? 'Willy's factory…'

**AN: OMOGOSH PLOT TWIST x3 Yeh well i got lazy with this chapter so its kinda short, but the toads in it:3 read and reveiw pleeassseeeeeeeeee. ill love you forever!  
**


End file.
